A floating bush bearing device has been known which is formed by rotatably disposing a floating bush between a bearing housing and a rotation shaft in a bearing device rotatably supporting the rotation shaft (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the floating bush bearing device, an oil film is formed by supplying lubricating oil into a clearance between the bearing housing and the floating bush, and into a clearance between the floating bush and the rotation shaft. The rotation shaft is rotatably supported by the oil film formed in the clearances.